


The Broken Throne

by Nom_Carver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nom_Carver/pseuds/Nom_Carver
Summary: The Light of Man is not long for this world. Dark forces conspire to wipe humanity from the face of the continent. Fate lies in the hands of Vergil Enimnoe, Red King of Van Ek, and Crow Alto, an assassin gifted mysterious powers on his quest for vengeance. If the world does not unite  behind the Broken Throne before the ascension of these dark forces, mankind will be extinguished.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. A New Beginning

Ch 1 A New Beginning  
  
The world has changed. Time continues to move forward even as the world races to follow it. Industrialism has become the norm the days of knighthood and sellswords have past. Massive kingdoms have been torn down and rebuilt into industrial cities with factories. War between kingdoms has faded into a distant memory and the world has reached a tentative peace. The Day of Selection draws near, soon an emperor will be chosen and will unite the continent or the world of man will be destroyed. Dark, ancient magics herald the return of a myth who would bring untold devastation. The only chance for humanity’s survival lies in the hands of two men. Vergil Enimnoe, the Red King of Van Ek, who's desire for vengeance drove him to travel the world and plunge it into turmoil for a short time. And Crow Alto who's actions began a rebirth of magic for across the continent and who seeks revenge on those who wronged him. Both men had plunged the world into towards its destiny and would decide the fate of this world.  
  
The wind was crisp and chilly as I stood at the ridge from where the archer had fired his arrow into Freya's barge all those years ago. My black hair fluttered in the cold air, I had been growing it out a little and now it framed my face well. Thirteen years had passed since her funeral and here I stood at the age of thirty three. A sigh escaped as I looked down at my feet and the cane I leaned upon. My leg had never been healed properly from an injury in battle and I refused to have it treated by magic. It served as a reminder of my teenage years and the violence of it.

"You know you have to leave at some point."

I smiled hearing the voice of my first companion as I turned. Geist, the Aniki, stood there in a white dress and a white stole scarf.

"Of course my dear. We must return to the adventure of politics."

I made my way past her using my wooden cane as support. I was not the only one who had changed. Geist was no longer able to maintain her draconic form which ended up becoming a boon. Though she wasn't entirely human either. Her hair had become white as snow and her eyes were now a bright green and reptilian. Talons extended from her feet and pale scales travelled up to her knees. The same applied to her hands to her elbows.

"Will you ever move on? You will need an heir at some point."

Geist walked beside me her bare feet shuffling through the snow settled above the cobblestone. I found myself comforted by the soft voice of my constant companion.

"Perhaps I should take you as my queen."

I smiled at that as we returned to the carriage that had brought us here. My coat was placed on a hook by my cushioned seat as I sat with a groan.

"As if." Geist chuckled and sat down across from me. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as our eyes met, "Besides I can't produce children."

The carriage rolled forward with a start as we made our journey to the seat of the Empire, Rannoch. A party was being held by the descendant of the Emperor's wife. Though she had relinquished her claim to the throne, she still lived at the Palace of Twilight. Many kings and officials looked to her for wisdom and guidance. This would be my first meeting as a king, but not my first visit with the woman herself.

"Worth a shot." I shrugged with a chuckle and removed my shirt tossing it aside. Reaching under my seat I removed the suitcase with my change of clothes for the party. A few moments later and with a bit of a struggle I was dressed in my party attire. A white silk shirt and black vest along with black slacks and glossy leather black shoes. The jacket with the colors of my kingdom hung on an opposite rung.

"This is for you." Geist held out a small wooden box for me. My eyes briefly met with hers as I was buttoning my vest. I took the box and opened it before removing a leather bracer with a contraption of copper and steel.

"What is this?" I went ahead and placed it on my left forearm.

"No no. Like this." Geist reached forward and moved the device so that it was parallel to my palm. "It's a gift from Daedalus."

I shook my head with a small smile. "You two are awfully close." Geist only rolled her eyes.

"Flick your wrist like this." I copied the motion and from the copper and steel a small pistol appeared.

"Ingenious." I moved my hand to inspect every angle.

"Do this to retract it." Again I copied the motion and the gun flipped back.

"You have four shots but it is only useful at a range of ten feet or less." I flicked my wrist pulling out the gun and pointed it out the window. Four shots echoed out before I pulled my hand back in. Geist sighed and looked at me shaking her head.

"To reload the gun push the barrel to the side and push these four bullets in." I pulled four bullets from the case and replaced them. The gun disappeared into my sleeve as I pulled on the jacket.

"Well it's good to have a backup for this." I smiled and pulled the hilt of my cane allowing the blade of tempered steel to slide free of its sheath.

"Men and their weapons."

"Says the girl who is half dragon." I returned the blade and sat back slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

In my dreams I wandered through fields of white. At the edge of the horizon stood a woman, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She turned to me with a warm and affectionate smile, my heart skipped a beat.

“Freya…” The woman walked over to me placing a slender finger on my lips. Teary blue eyes stared into mine as she shook her head. I held her in my arms feeling her warmth fill my body as I let out a pleasant sigh.

“I love you Vergil…” And suddenly my eyes shot open as I sat up in a cold sweat.

* * *

Hours later and at last we arrived at Rannoch. The gilded gates adorned with silver and imbued with magic. I stepped out of my carriage and onto the cobblestone with a small grunt. The rest of my entourage had already arrived and was inside. I folded the note from the messenger as I turned back to Geist.

"What not coming to the ball my dear?" She looked down at me with amusement from the carriage.

"Maybe next time." And with that the carriage went off down the road. With the help of my cane and with my leg burning I made my way to the Palace of Twilight. The leisurely stroll allowed me to fully appreciate the city of Emperors. Rannoch is a place out of time and touch from the world. Whereas knights in their shining armor were a thing of the past in nearly all kingdoms on nearly every street corner was at least one man encased in gold armor.

"Maybe that will be something I change when I become emperor." I thought to myself as the Palace came into view. The Palace of Twilight glowed a faint orange even in the dark hours of night. I suppose that is how it had earned its name. Columns of limestone held up a tiled roof of terra cotta and the main building branches off into two smaller buildings that extend back. I held up my invitation to the nearest guard who walked me to the entrance and handed me over to another pair of guards. They quickly patted me down to check for weapons, illegal to all but the guard in Rannoch. I was allowed entrance without them checking my cane or wrist.

"His Majesty Vergil Enimnoe! King of Van Ek and Lord Regent of the kingdoms of Kamui, Orlay, and Westen!" Applause greeted my entrance as I descended the stairs into the main hall. A large gaudy chandelier of shimmering crystal hung above me illuminating the entire hall. The first of my companions for the evening approached as I reached the final stair.

"My lord," Dutiful as ever Blint bowed before me in his uniform. A pressed military suit with three medals pinned to it and a ceremonial sword at his waist. Though it was blunted and no more than a cudgel I had no doubt that Blint could kill with it.

"Good to see you Blint. Rise." The commander of my guard rose to full height and fell in line behind me. There were at least two others of my entourage I knew to be here.

"Lord Regent," As if on cue I turned to see King Marx of Kamui standing at attention in his polished silver armor and crimson cape.

"King Marx." I bowed as best I could with my bad leg. As I tried to rise my body stumbled forward as Marx caught me.

"Your spymaster asked me to direct you to her, tensions are running high this night." He whispered softly as he helped me stand.

"Do try to be more careful Lord Regent." Marx said aloud suppressing a chuckle. The blonde whiskers of his beard stretching into a smirk before he turned away off to find his own entourage.

"Yes, yes pity the cripple. Just remember who you serve" My head merely shook before I walked off. It wasn’t long before I found my spymaster Sif. She was secluded in a corner from the throngs of people. Her head perked up as I approached, blonde hair bobbing. The throngs of people parted for me mostly to get out of my way.

"At least when you are cripple you can take advantage of people's pity." I chuckled at the thought before standing opposite my spymaster.

“Good evening Sif, Marx tells me you wanted to see me?” My eyes glossed over in the black dress that clung to curves. Perhaps it made seducing information from rival nobles easier? Her eyes looked into mine before she took a breath and lean in.

“There’s been murmurs of assassination tonight. Cynthia Prydwen seems to have a target painted on her back.” A flash of deep purple caught on the edge of my vision as I turned. For a moment I searched the crowd but could not find that purple again.

“Sif I want you to try and detain the assassin. Drop your masquerade act.” Without even turning I knew my spymaster was already moving to carry out my command. So instead I decided to go out to the garden seeking fresh air. Imagine my surprise upon seeing who the flash of deep purple belonged to. Magnus Luna, Archmage on the Council of Twelve and the most powerful dreamweaver on the contintent sat under an oak tree in the shimmering purple dress as I approached.

"Magnus Luna." She looked up at me with a small smile.

"Red King." We embraced in a hug as old friends.

"What brings a Mage to a party for royalty?" I asked as now we both sat beneath the tree on a stone bench.

"A former pupil of mine is here. I wished to speak to her." Magnus had a far off look in her eyes. Silence settled between us like a blanket, I was unsure of what to say next luckily, she spoke.

"The world has become filled with more and more magic users." I cast a glance at her.

"Isn't that a good thing? As far as I recall mages were a dying race when I first met you." Magnus folded her hands together with a sigh.

"My pupil was the catalyst for this rebirth of magic. And the murderer of my husband." At a loss for words I chose to remain silent again as I looked up at the stars.

"And she kidnapped my daughters." I turned my attention back to Magnus.

"Who was it?"

"Cynthia Prydwen."

* * *

Above on the terra cotta roof stood a figure in a duster of black with a hood concealing his face. His eyes looked to us from his hidden position. The figure kneeled down and watched us unseen until another guest arrived walking over to us.

* * *

When a Kitsune with white hair and nine tails approached I stood along with Magnus.

"Cynthia Prydwen." My friend spoke first as I stared at the fox woman. I noticed the silver ball that floated beside her next and the blue flames that radiated off of it.

"Hello master." Cynthia smiled as if greeting an old friend and walked forward. A quick glance at Magnus and I stepped between them.

"The Red King." Cynthia stopped her advance her eyes travelled along my body inspecting me. A smile curled around my lips as I bowed.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure Miss...?"

"Prydwen. Cynthia Prydwen. Member of the Consensus in the Northern Realms." She extended her hand. I rose without taking it. There was a tension between Magnus and Cynthia. I could only assume it to be magic in nature.

"Oh my!" A fourth guest descended upon our meeting.

"It's little Vergil!" I turned to see Camilla Yuna, descendant of Ariana Yuna wife to the previous emperor Thoron Yuna, my godmother. Strangely enough my mother had actually been close friends with Camilla despite the difference in their royal blood. Dressed in white with her blonde hair kept back in a bun she still radiated a certain beauty despite her age. She embraced me in a hug as she led me away back into the main hall.

"It's been some time. You've certainly aged." I nodded at that before commenting.

"As have you." The musician began to play a tune as all the party goers meandered to the dance floor with their respective partner.

"Shall we dance?" I asked despite her quizzical look at my leg. Camilla took my hands and we danced along to the music.

"So tell me. How is the Mistress of Secrets?" I formed one of my signature smiles as I saw her reaction. Camilla suppressed a chuckle as her foot stepped onto my bad leg, and I stumbled.

"Only a certain few know of my persona Vergil. You're just as perceptive as your father." It took all of my will to not twist my face into a snarl. Any mention of father had a cold feeling wrap around the scar upon my chest. We spun and danced in tune with the music as people looked on. Curiosity held the crowd more than my poor dancing that much was certain.

"Very well what is your wish?"

"Your support for the Broken Throne." The stringed instruments hit a high note and faltered as the music became lower now.

"I'm intrigued Vergil." The flutes and other wind instruments struck up now, giving a sense of mystery.

"None have asked for the support of myself before. After all I’m only the descendent of the Emperor’s wife, not the Emperor himself. Many kings come to me for advice but I’ve relinquished any claim I may have had." I shook my head.

"No, I'm not asking for your support. I'm asking for the support of your network. Your spies and information are what I desire. Though I would miss your doting nature godmother if you weren’t included in the deal." Camilla began to smile now.

"As bold as ever." She laughed now.

"I shouldn't be surprised your mother was exactly the same." After a deep breath she continued eyes twinkling with interest.

"You will have my support. But in return I will ask you for a favor at a later date." The music came to end, and the crowds applauded us. I bowed and Camilla did as well, then we went our separate ways. Already there were murmurs at the party about how I had embarrassed the host with my poor etiquette. Let the nobles bicker about my methods, I had achieved my goal for the evening. 

* * *

The masked figure made his move then. The brand on his left hand glowed as he stood and leapt to the ground. In a flash of smoke he reappeared unharmed and tossed two knives that landed in the necks of both guards who patrolled the garden. He took off in a sprint along the tile floor as a servant with a tray of wine rounded the corner. The figure dropped to his knees and slid along the floor pulling out and extending his blade before stabbing the servant through the stomach.

CRASH!

The sound of shattering glass alerted the nearby guards within earshot who founded the corner and found the masked figure.

"Intruder!" Three gunshots rang out and the guards fell. The figure returned the gun to his coat and retracted his sword.

* * *

It was the gunshots that alerted me as I whipped around to the sound. A certain feeling of dread gripped me emanating from the scar in my chest. While others panicked, I made way to the sound. Passing throngs of shocked nobles, I felt my arm being grasped. I turned to see Blint, pulling me in the direction of a side passage.

“This way majesty!” With a mighty shove I clattered to the floor the door shutting behind me. After painfully getting to my feet and patting down my outfit I picked up my cane and began stumbling about for an exit. I entered what appeared to be the library of the Palace and I knew immediately that I was not alone. Nevertheless I made my way further in. My eyes searched every shadow and my ears listened for the faintness of breathing. I whipped around and blocked a slash from the intruder’s sword. The figure backed away holding his sword at the ready, blade leveled at my throat. My hand fumbled in one of the pockets of my coat until I produced a small tablet. Said tablet was popped into my mouth and the burning in my leg was alleviated. With a grin I drew my blade from the hollowed-out cane.

"You're awfully patient for an assassin." The figure paused for a moment before answering.

"You aren't my target. Stand aside." I chuckled at that, blade remaining levelled at the intruder.

"Tell me who your target is and I may consider." Again the figure paused as if pondering.

"Cynthia Prydwen." Now it was my turn to pause. So Sif’s intel had been correct.

"If you want me here I am, Crow." We both turned to see the Kitsune standing on the second tier of the library blue orb in hand. A flaming ball was launched at the masked figure as I dived aside behind the cover of a bookshelf.

“Damn all this magic…I cant get within range of these two!” With little other choice I crawled along the floor of the study. The flaming ball disappeared in a shield that emanated from the hand of the hooded figure. With his other hand he pulled out a heavy black gun.

"Let's see what happens first Cynthia. Will I shoot or will you cast another spell?" Cynthia sneered and turned away running. The mysterious figure teleported up after her brand glowing.

  
Cynthia rounded the corner right into me.

"Well hello Miss Prydwen." I gave her a mock smile.

"King Enimnoe please help there's an assassin after me!" She looked at me with fright but I knew an actor when I saw one. My smile became genuine as the hooded assassin rounded the corner and took Cynthia's attention. Bang. She fell to the ground clutching her thigh. My wrist gun shifted from Cynthia to the assassin now.

"I want answers now!" My voice rang out clear for both. Cynthia sneered.

"This isn't over Red King." The orb behind her grew in intensity as I moved to shield my eyes. And in a flash of light she vanished. Magnus ran up behind me panting. 

"Crow stop! Don't hurt Vergil." She stepped in front of me guarding me with her body. The figure called Crow removed his hood revealing a hardened face with a disheveled face and beard. Strikingly he also bore a scarred eye as he stared me down.

"You said you wanted answers. I'll give them to you."  
  
Chapter End


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new allies in tow, Vergil departs from the Twilight Palace at full sprint for Kamui. Crow divulges his motives in hunting Cynthia as well as a Raman Prince named Ahab. Vergil attempts to piece together his opponent's strategy.

Ch 2 The Journey Begins.  
  
"You said you wanted answers. I'll give them to you." The assassin in black looked directly at me. One of his eyes was grey and had a scar running across it and his hair was dark and matted. Even as he lowered and sheathed his weapons I refused to lower mine, keeping my gun aimed at his chest.

"Vergil put the gun down he won't harm you." Magnus turned her head to me as she remained in front of me. Reluctantly I flicked my wrist holstering the gun. The sound of boots and armor clanking drew the attention of our party. The assassin reached for his sword but was stopped by the knife that appeared at his throat. Blint and Marx rounded the corner weapons drawn and moving to my flanks.

"My lord you must evacuate." Blint tightened the grip on his sword.

"Stand down." I lowered their arms and walked over to the assassin.

"Sif, where have you been?" The woman in black who currently had a knife to the assassin’s throat backed down.

"Doing my job." The knife she had vanished into her sleeves. I merely shook my head with a sigh of irritation escaping my lips.

"Assassin you are called Crow yes?" He nodded.

"Consider yourself in protective custody. We're taking you to Kamui and there you can tell me all I want to know." I waved Blint forward.

"Escort Crow, Magnus, and Sif to my carriage." My knight nodded and sheathed his sword, moving forward to lead them out.

"And Sif keep this discreet. We don't want the Emperor's guard on our backs." My spymaster rolled her eyes and they departed. I turned on my heel to Marx.

"I'm riding with you. We'll bring Geist and travel in a convoy." The burning pain began returning to my leg as I picked up my fallen cane.

"How long to Kamui?" Marx sheathed his sword bringing the cape he wore back over it.

"Three days ride." I nodded.

"Have your carriage ready I'll handle the explanation." With a nod Marx left and I returned to the main hall. The commotion from earlier was dying down as the city guard had moved in to reestablish order. My head gazed across the sea of faces and outfits as I searched for her. I grabbed Camilla by the arm from the crowd she was in.

"Vergil! Are you alright?" She looked me over fretting as a nanny would.

"I have the intruder in my possession." I whispered into her ear. "You will say he escaped in the confusion. There will be no investigation." Camilla leaned back and looked at me with crossed arms.

"What are you playing at Vergil?" I only shrugged and flashed my signature smile.

"You'll see." And I turned away hobbling on my cane out the main hall to the stairs. The town guard let me pass after quickly verifying my identity from the invitation I carried.

"This is becoming quite the interesting night…” And with that I stepped out into the starry abyss of night.  
  
Geist was waiting outside arms crossed a frown on her lips.

"I leave you alone for one hour and-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Where is Marx?" She shrugged tiredly.

"Getting the carriage I'd assume. You've made an enemy of Cynthia Prydwen. You know she's a member of the Consensus." Of course I knew she was a member of the Consensus. I had only met her a few hours prior and had decided to shoot her. My eyes rolled as a sigh escaped. The Consensus was the ruling body of Kitsune in the North any important decision was made by them.

"Not to mention she is a highly regarded Mage."

"Next you're going to tell me she's set her sights on being emperor..." Geist only stared at me as the pieces fell together. Why would a Mage be at a party for royalty? Why would a kitsune, who is also a member of the Consensus be there?

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Marx arrived with his carriage and mine close behind.

"Let's be off." I said climbing into Marx's carriage only to find Magnus and Qrow sitting across from me. With a bit of a start the carriages made their way over the cobblestone and out of the city.

* * *

"Much has happened in the past five years." Magnus began.

"You're telling me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You disappear for five years and then just pop up at some party." Magnus opened her mouth for a response but it was Crow who spoke.

"She's been busy meddling with the lives of others." My eyes drifted to Magnus who had her head down and her hands folded. It certainly wasn't the Magnus I remembered, the cocky and brash Mage. But I suppose we had all changed in the past fifteen years. I decided to steer the conversation away from her as I turned to Crow.

"So, explain to me why you want to kill a high ranking Kitsune. Not that I'm going to stop you since she's my completion." Crow took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"Years ago I was approached by four travelers. Cynthia the Mage we met, Ahab an outcast Raman Prince, Rebecca a marksman from the frontier, and Scourge a former prisoner of the Vault." My fingers curled at the mention of Rebecca. Fifteen years ago in my youth as I traveled the world I had gotten her parents killed and left her an orphan along with her sister. My parting gift to them had been a rifle and chest of gold. I recalled the name Ahab. His brother Silas, the ruler of the tribes of Rama, had requested that I dispatch the Black Hand to kill or capture him. I knew nothing of this Scourge though.

"I assisted them in breaking into the Vault and in the end they betrayed me. Now two of them are dead and I hunt the others." Crow finished his brief and blunt recap as I stared down.

"Rebecca...do you hunt her?" Crow shook his head.

"No she died there." Geist placed her hand on mine as I remained silent. A shaky breath escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. Images of a small girl, hands wrapped around a rifle too large for her body. Of a husband and wife soaked in their own blood. The sting of guilt and regret ran through my body, enflaming my bad leg. A grimace painted my face as my hand grasped onto my bad leg only raising an eyebrow from Crow, and Geist removing her hand.

“And the other living member would be?” Attempting to regain my bravado I gave a mocking hand wave. A single steel eye stared into mine as Crow spoke.

“Ahab the outcast. I believe he is leading an insurrection against his brother in the Malak Desert.” My head bobbed in a nod.

“I know him, Silas asked me to dispatch my Black Hand after him.” For a moment my head rested upon my fist as I recalled.

“Though I do believe the detachment I sent soon lost contact with Brigadier Samson...” My eyes drifted to Magnus who refused to meet my gaze.

“Well this is clearly going to be a long trip, and since I’m sure we’re all tired from tonight’s excitement I say we adjourn and resume in the morn.” And without waiting for a response my head leaned against Geist. Eyes shut and dreams quickly consumed me.

* * *

“Noct...”  
  
“Noct!”  
  
“Wake up you dumbass!”

A warmth had settled upon me in the world of my dream and I found myself loathe to escape it. And yet that small nagging voice continued to call out to me. When I did open my eyes, I found my vision surrounded by white light, and a curtain of blonde around my head.

“F-Freya...?” My eyes widened in confusion, her name slipping from my lips nervously. A wonderfully joyous laugh filled my ears,

“Yes Noct it’s me!” I let out a grunt as I felt her body flop entirely into mine. Her head buried in the crook of my neck, the scent of flowers filling my senses.

“I’ve missed you my love, when will you be staying?” My mind wandered back to the waking world; the cold of the carriage filled me my waking body huddled against Geist.

“I... can’t yet...” I felt the body above me squirm in frustration.

“I know...” That sorrowful voice that haunted my waking thoughts echoed in my ears.

“They still need you after all.” A tender hand touched my face and I felt my own wrap around it, and the other hand snake around Freya’s back.

“But I’m going to stay for a moment longer...” Another small chuckle and I felt the body atop my get into a better position.

“As you wish my love...”

* * *

I knew I was in the waking world when I felt the cold seep into my body. I felt a lump squirm beside me as I looked down to see Geist snuggled against me. Across from me Magnus and Crow leaned away from each other but did not stir. Without disturbing the silence of the carriage, I managed to climb my way out. The rumbling of the carriage and the pain in my leg made it difficult to remain balanced, but I made my way to the driver of our carriage.

“Excuse me!” I did my best to speak up over the rumbling.

“I need to get alongside the other carriage, speak with my spymaster!” The driver merely turned to me with a confused expression. He merely shook his head and slapped the reins. We soon pulled alongside the carriage ahead of us. In a less than graceful motion I had jumped across to the opposite carriage. Clambering inside I was only greeted with a snoring Blint and an irritated Sif. I quickly slid beside Blint, nudging him in the gut as he squirmed awake.

“So, Vergil, why in the world would you risk your life by jumping from one full speed carriage to another?” My signature smile came out as I responded.

“Oh, you know I’m just trying to relive my youth.” The spymaster only rolled her eyes. She was becoming quite good at seeing through my posturing and bravado.

“Sif you know my enemies no doubt. How vast their networks of intelligence are? The power they possess to shape nations?” I shook my head before continuing.

“We have no time to dally, Crow is under our protection and he no doubt has enemies, until we are safe within the walls of Kamui and guarded by Marx’s finest men I’d rather stop as little as possible.” Sif merely shrugged with a considering sigh.

“I know the situation Vergil, I’m sorry. But I have some news you may want.” Without a word I merely rolled my hand for her to continue.

“Brigadier Samson received a message from Silas in the night. He calls for aid in squashing the insurrection.” Fingers interlaced as I leaned against my hands deep in thought. It seemed all roads pointed towards the tribes of Rama. With my aid Silas would easily quell this insurrection and I would cement his trust in me, gaining his vote on the Day of Selection. And supposedly this Ahab lead the insurrection, with my help Crow would be able to get his revenge, and I would be able to damage Cynthia Prydwen’s claim towards the throne. A small smirk came across my lips as I chuckled.

“It seems fate is weaving amongst us.” The spymaster raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

“However there’s still no info on Theos Trogan, and the Anti Mage was a dead end as well.” Beside me Blint cleared his throat, before beginning.

“While the danger is ever present my lord, we have been riding since nightfall, perhaps a rest for the horses, and a meal for the riders?” My mind was awhirl with ideas, sparks, pieces of a puzzle that I could use to achieve my goals. I barely payed any mind to Blint responding automatically, “yes yes see to it at once.”

And so the convoy came to a stop to provide a brief moment of respite. However I chose to continue my train of thought, the situation in Rama was clearly the first step towards some ending. Reese Branwen’s prophecy dropped into my mind. Supposedly I would sit atop the Broken Throne but for what purpose I knew not. Legends spoke of the Broken Emperor defeating Theos Trogan in centuries passed. But the throne sat empty for many decades, and yet only now did the God Eater stir. There was a piece missing from the puzzle that much was certain. However minus the actions of the Anti-Mage, Theos Trogan had moved subtly. It seemed as if he worked through dreams, influencing the minds of those he selected feeding them visions as he had done to me so many years ago. If that were case then perhaps the God Eater was not actually physical at all, the Anti Mage had spoke of how his master would blanket the lands in dark magic. And the records I had deciphered pointed to him being an entity of supreme magical power.

My mind raced further as more pieces came falling into place in my mind. The reason the Anti-Mage had been so overt and my dreams subtle was to begin Theos’ return! Fate and the meddling of the Anti-Mage had set me on a path that would intersect each of the people Crow hunted. Each of whom had played a hand in the resurgence of magic in nations across the continent. Theos’ return now, was the culmination of decades of preparation. The realization came dawning on me as horror began draining the color from my face. Decades of preparation, the subtlest pushes, all creating an echo traveling back to Theos and fueling his ascension. If the throne remained empty when Theos made his ascension then humanity was doomed. There would never be another chance to defeat him. His hunger and dark magic would choke and destroy the land until nothing remained safe the darkness.

I stumbled out of the carriage for a moment before my sense returned. Straightening my cloak, I picked myself a meal from the arrayed campfire stoves. Eating in silence as I looked at my companions. Sif had chosen to treat the horses, and Blint had quickly eaten his meal, before checking the camps defenses. My teeth crunched into hard cooked bacon as I looked to see Crow step out from my carriage. Even more surprising was that the man walked over to me and began eating beside me.

“Alright _Red King_ tell me what you want with me. You’re going through an awful lot of trouble carting my ass around. Not to mention I’m wasting my time when I could be pursuing more leads.” A chuckle escaped my lips as I set aside my plate indicating for Crow to sit on a stump opposite myself. Before I could respond a thought occurred, a risky one to be sure. I had planned on merely using Crow as a tool and being rather blunt with him now. But I paused, what if I shared my information on Theos Trogan? Would he care? Would he become a potential ally?

“You’re a sharp one Master Crow,” a snort from the man opposite me.

“If I may be blunt, I plan on becoming the Broken Emperor. And it just so happens that your quest for vengeance lines up perfectly with my own quest for the throne.” That caused the man to lean back seemingly intrigued.

“For those reasons alone, I believe we should ally ourselves together. With the resources at my disposal, and the skills you provide achieving both of our goals will be quite the simple affair.”

After a pause Qrow spoke, “And after our goals are achieved?”

My blue eyes stared into his. The steel grey of one eye, and the muted red and white of his scarred eye. There was little I could discern from his features. With a deep breath I leaned in towards the assassin fingers steepled chin resting against my hands.

“Theos Trogan.” The trap was set, would he take the bait?

“Come again?”

“In the common tongue, the God Eater.” Now it was Qrow’s turn to lean in.

“That’s just a myth.”

Something in his voice told me he was not so sure. A small smirk played across my lips, hidden by my hands.

“No, he is real, and he is coming. You know this, too don’t you? Your powers aren’t like any magic I’ve ever seen. And you aren’t a Vatghern so you can’t be using signs.”

A feminine voice came from behind us as we both turned towards Magnus.

“Typical! You don’t even know the myriad types of magic there are on the continent, do you Vergil?” She crossed her arms in a huff moving as a buffer between me and Crow.

“I won’t have you accuse my husband of being an accomplice to some apocalyptic threat.” A grunt escaped my lips as I shook my head in annoyance.

“Then please dear Archmage enlighten us...” Crow only rolled his eyes as he reached into his pockets and lit a cigarette. Instinctively I turned in my seat away from the acrid stench as Magnus spoke.

“I’m surprised you don’t know since you also possess a special branch of magic. Your crystal weapons? The Inanima? It’s ancestral magic that runs deep in bloodlines supposedly founded by the first emperor Tiberius himself.” There was a pause as she lifted her mug to her lips and took a drink with a sigh.

“There’s elemental magic, which Cynthia is skilled with. And there are those born with that power in the Malak Desert. Almost always the royal bloodline and they alone posses the weapons and tools with which to perfectly channel their powers.” Crow tossed aside his cigarette with a huff.

“And then there’s bastards like me gifted dark magic by some patron. You aren’t wrong for suspecting me Red King. Hell, I’ll even admit I’ve been having this nagging feeling that my patron may be connect to this God Eater.” His gruff voice carried across the clearing as I heard the others begin to strike camp. My eyes flickered to see Magnus reach a hand towards Qrow, hesitate, and then slink back in defeat.

“Well I’m sure there are many other branches of magic Archmage, but I believe we should end this lecture.” I turned my attention towards Crow, “I’ll admit my goals for the throne are the product of my own ambitions, however if that throne sits empty when Theos ascends there will be no second chances. And I rather doubt my opponents have the mettle todo what is necessary.” I felt the assassins dark gaze flick over me as if trying to decipher my life up till this point. Searching for what crucible had shaped me.

“I will not allow humanity to be extinguished, and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way. I want you as my ally Crow.” My hand extended towards the man as I met his gaze.

“Help me save this world.”

His hand grasped mine in a firm grip.

“Sure thing, just as soon as you help save my daughters.”  
  
End chapter 2


End file.
